


Птица

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: В одном далеком-далеком королевстве...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Авторы вдохновлялись фильмом "Tin Man", но для понимания текста его смотреть не обязательно. Если вам показалось, что образы героев вам знакомы с детства, то вам не показалось. 
> 
> Arts by Lea_J_Sinclair

Сегодня над нами ветрено. По небу бегут рваные облака, "перистые", я помню, их называли "перистыми" в те времена, когда форма облаков еще имела для нас значение. Под моими ногами подрагивают доски веранды и чуть слышно поскрипывают ставни. Видимо, ветер сильный и доставляет неудобство Птице. Наверное.   
Перистые облака – это как перья, правда? Интересно, их так назвали в честь перьев Птицы? Или были другие птицы? Или Птицы? Я не помню.  
В голове начинают мелко-мелко звенеть колокольчики, это больно, и я быстро хватаю со спинки стула свою шляпу. Бубенцы под полями заглушают звон в голове. Я не люблю эту шляпу, она давит на голову, затеняет половину мира, но я сам виноват. Думать вредно.  
На веранде тяжело и остро пахнет маслом, это напоминает мне о работе. Я же не закончил портрет Короля. Надо заняться им, пока не ушел хороший утренний свет. Потом Птица может развернуться, или облака набегут – другие, "кучевые", правильно? Нет, об этом не надо думать.  
Я беру палитру и кисть. Сегодня мне нужно выписать глаза Короля. С этим проблема. Мне почему-то постоянно кажется, что взгляд должен быть другим. На эскизе я перерисовывал их раза три, стирая лучики смешливых морщинок в уголках глаз, но они все равно появляются. Словно мои руки не слушаются меня. Это плохо. Меня могут наказать за оскорбление королевского облика.  
За спиной раздается едва слышный шорох, и я подхватываю со стола пульверизатор. Без него я просто не могу работать, потому что мне постоянно мешают. Шорох повторяется, и я резко разворачиваюсь, нажимая на крючок. Золотое тело с истеричным мявом отшатывается и кубарем катится со ступенек веранды.  
– Убирайся! И не приходи больше.  
Большая желтая кошка поднимается с земли, отряхивается и, брезгливо подергивая шкурой, начинает умываться. Она не уходит со двора, и я знаю, что через пару часов она снова попытается мне помешать. Ей не нравится портрет. Первый эскиз, который я забыл на веранде, она порвала. Второй нагло пыталась утащить прямо с мольберта. Потом я начал забирать работу в дом, хоть от тяжелого запаха краски у меня и болит голова.  
У меня даже нет сил злиться на нее по-настоящему. Ее человек создал ее насильно, а потом прогнал с глаз долой. И она пришла ко мне. К единственному, о котором хоть что-то знала.

 

Сэр Джереми возвращался домой, нервно охаживая охотничьей плетью голенища сапог. Охаживать ни в чем не повинную лошадь ему пока что не позволяла совесть, хоть он и был уверен, что от нее избавился. Первый министр был недоволен результатом поездки к голове Великой Птицы. Договориться со своенравной тварью по поводу уменьшения высоты и скорости не удалось. Так что было неизвестно, как долго продержится хрупкий купол над городом. А еще сэр Джереми изрядно устал. Его раздражал пронзительный ледяной ветер и солнце, неумолимо бьющее в глаза. На такой высоте почти все облака проплывали под крыльями Птицы. И не то, чтобы он соскучился по дождю, но за целый год солнце успело поднадоесть. Этому радовалась детвора, купающаяся в фонтанах чуть ли не каждый день. А вот манерные барышни ввели в моду зонтики, чтобы загар не портил цвет лица. Сэру Джереми, с его-то ростом, приходилось любоваться рисунками на кружевных и шелковых куполах, а не видом на декольте.  
Ко второй неделе пути он хотел лишь доехать до своего особняка на главной площади, рухнуть в кресло, снять пропылившиеся сапоги и потребовать принести кувшин сухого вина – если только сами его не выпили, негодяи.  
Сэр Джереми гневно стегнул плетью и нечаянно зацепил бок коня. Тот вздрогнул от боли, но в сторону не шарахнулся, повинуясь сильной хозяйской руке.   
Сам сэр Джереми, видя на горизонте городские башни, пришпорил коня. Он был удивлен, не увидев на городских стенах праздничных флагов, ведь это был канун Равноденствия. И обычно дети все-таки умудрялись поставить Майский шест, каким-то чудом втиснув его между воротами и краем купола.  
Подъехав вплотную, Джереми привычно осмотрел опорные камни купола, оценил, какие глубокие рытвины на них оставил ревущий ветер и дал себе зарок обговорить с Королем возможность их замены. Король все же был куда лучшим техником, чем его первый министр. Того по большей части слушались слова, а не вещи.  
Конь бил копытом и переминался на месте, желая скорее попасть в тепло. Сэр Джереми вдохнул поглубже и направил его в мерцающую прозрачную преграду. Тонкая пленка разошлась радужными разводами, пропуская группу всадников. Джереми с наслаждением стянул с лица дыхательную маску и крикнул страже на воротах:  
– Открывайте!  
Тяжелые кованые ворота – сам Король чертил запорные механизмы – отворились беззвучно. Джереми пропустил вперед кавалькаду и в последний раз окинул взглядом бесконечную панораму за спиной. Голубое небо, облака и перья. Едва заметно колышущееся море гладких дымчато-синих перьев. В Городе было не так, Город перенесло вместе с мостовыми, и только на бывших клумбах вместо растений кустились все те же синие перья. Горожанам было велено каждые два дня чистить их и следить, чтоб не заводились блохи. Никому не хотелось представлять, что будет, если Птице захочется почесаться.  
– Почему нет флагов? – спросил он у начальника караула.  
– Его Величество не велели. Не время для праздников.   
Джереми приподнял бровь:  
– А майского шеста почему нет?  
– Так Его Величество же не велели, – повторил стражник, и пожал плечами, будто это само собой разумелось.  
Лично сэру Джереми не было понятно, с каких это пор дети считают повеления Короля обязательными к исполнению. Но все эти вопросы можно было решить и после, с Королем. А сейчас – домой. К ванне и горячей еде.

– Эй, вы что делаете?  
В первый момент сэру Джереми показалось, что он обознался, но, когда стражники расступились под напором широкой груди его коня, он понял, что не ошибся. К позорному столбу в центре площади действительно тащили Ричарда. Придворного художника. Лучшего друга короля. Который почему-то не кричал о нарушении своих прав, а, вырвавшись из грубых рук, пытался подобрать что-то в пыли. Джереми увидел, как офицер заносит подкованный сапог над его запястьем, слишком хрупким для мужчины, и сам не заметил, как взмахнул плетью.

– Отставить!  
– Сэр Джереми! – офицер нагло окрысился ему в лицо. – Приказ короля...  
– Приказ короля был его искалечить? – рявкнул Джереми, не желая слушать эту шваль.   
– Нет, сэр, только привязать к позорному столбу...  
Джереми оглянулся на толпу, которая уже успела собраться с окрестных улочек.  
– По-моему, этого позора достаточно, – он широким жестом обвел народ. Учитывая зажатую в кулаке плеть, вышло внушительно, первые ряды даже попятились. – Или вы со мной не согласны?  
– Простите, сэр, но Король...  
– С королем... перед Королем я буду отвечать лично! – Джереми сжал коленями бока коня, высылая его вперед, оттесняя стражников от Ричарда. – Эй, ты можешь встать?  
– Да-да, конечно, – художник поднялся каким-то не своим суетливым движением, и Джереми в который раз за день вздрогнул от отвращения.  
Но руку протянул и помог вскарабкаться на круп коня. До особняка было рукой подать, но ему было важно показать собравшимся, что Ричард по-прежнему имеет право сидеть на лошади, что он по-прежнему выше их.   
Как только за ними захлопнулись ворота, Джереми недовольно повел плечами:  
– Слезай. Ты не девица, чтоб я тебя снимал с седла.  
Ричард послушно соскочил и улыбнулся ему:  
– У тебя спокойно.  
– У меня-то? – хмыкнул сэр Джереми, передавая повод слуге. – Ты что-то путаешь. Пойдем в дом, расскажешь, чем провинился. Эй, кто там, несите вина.  
Ричард, проигнорировав и стул, и кубок, устроился на шкуре у камина и начал разглядывать что-то, извлеченное из карманов. Джереми выпил свою порцию залпом, налил еще и жестом выпроводил слугу.  
– Что там у тебя?  
– Вот, – Ричард протянул раскрытую ладонь. – У меня шляпу отобрали, я только пару штук успел оторвать. А потом, когда меня тащили по площади, чуть не потерял.  
– Зачем они тебе? – раньше за изящным художником не числилось любви к дешевым побрякушкам.  
– Чтобы голова не болела. Отгоняют дурные мысли. Шляпа моя пропала, надо попробовать в волосы вплести.   
– Давай помогу? – неожиданно для себя предложил Джереми.  
Это был порыв откуда-то из прошлой жизни, он поджал губы, недовольный, что не смог удержаться от неуместной сентиментальности, но Ричард просиял такой улыбкой, что отталкивать его не поднялась рука. Джереми сгреб с его ладони бронзовый бубенчик и потянулся к волосам у виска, но тут же отдернул руку.  
– Слушай, ты сколько не мылся? На тебя смотреть противно, не то что прикасаться. Ступай в умывальную, приведи себя в порядок.  
Ричард послушно ушел в указанном направлении, а Джереми откинулся в кресле, пытаясь понять, то его тревожит. Ему казалось, что город изменился, но возможно ли это за те две недели, что его не было?  
– А тетушка Агата меня не помнит, – тихо произнес Ричард, закрепляя на виске последний, пятый бубенчик.  
С теми тремя, что были вплетены на затылке и позвякивали каждый раз, как Ричард поворачивал голову, Джереми, стиснув зубы, ему помог. Вспомнил, как заплетал косички своим давно уже выросшим дочерям и тут же отогнал это воспоминание. Дочки давно вышли замуж, уехали и больше он их никогда не увидит. Город не вернется на землю, пока того не дозволит Король.  
– Не помнит, – повторил Ричард. – Я зашел к ней в лавку купить хлеба, а она попросила в два раза больше денег, чем раньше. А когда я сказал, что занесу вечером, что у меня столько нет – прогнала, называя бродягой и проходимцем.  
– Ну ты и правда выглядишь паршиво, – хмыкнул Джереми, лениво потягивая вино.   
Хаммонд, усевшийся камина, будто замерз и постоянно поддергивал сползающую с плеч великоватую хозяйскую рубашку. Он был похож на взъерошенного мокрого воробья. Такой же маленький и надоедливый.  
– А с королем вы что не поделили?  
– Его величество счел представленный мной портрет оскорбительным.  
– Да? И в чем? Ты добавил на его камзол на три бантика больше, чем он навешал сам?  
– Его величество не носит бантиков, – осторожно ответил Ричард и потер виски, будто у него болела голова. – Просто я посмел нарисовать короля улыбающимся, а в наши тяжелые времена Король должен радеть о благе народа, а не предаваться утехам.  
– Что-что? – Джереми поперхнулся вином. – Слушай, Джеймс, конечно зануда, но не настолько же. Да и вообще, тебя – к столбу за портрет... Знаешь, посиди-ка ты у меня, а я схожу к королю. Планировал завтра с отчетом, но уж больно мне не нравится происходящее.

– Тебе не идет этот цвет.   
Король Джеймс поставил на стол тяжелый графин, педантично закрыл его пробкой и только тогда обернулся к собеседнику.  
– Да, мне уже говорили, – он сел и аккуратно расправил полы ржаво-коричневого камзола. – Как раз сегодня. Наш общий друг.  
– Я как раз хотел о нем спросить... – начал Джереми.  
– Это подождет, – неожиданно резко прервал его король. – Сейчас не до личных дел. Пей свой коньяк и рассказывай. Что птица?  
– Миссия успехом не увенчалась, – так же резко ответил Джереми. – Она заявила, что медленнее лететь неудобно, и что ниже лететь постоянно невозможно, придется облетать горы. А в этом случае она не гарантирует сохранность города.   
Король поджал губы и отошел к окну. Раньше его кабинет был в самой высокой башне, чтобы было видно пространство за городскими стенами. Но через пару месяцев после взлета он переехал в парадные залы нижнего этажа. Джереми удивился, что только сейчас осознал это.  
– Надеюсь, ты был достаточно убедителен, – произнес Джеймс, все так же стоя к нему спиной.  
– Что? – сэр Джереми даже со стула вскочил. – Убедителен? Ты бы сам попробовал быть убедительным, балансируя на голове птицы. Ты хоть представляешь, какой там ветер?   
– Мне не нужно этого пробовать, – обернулся Мэй. – Для этого у меня есть мои…  
– Кто? – Джереми знал, что его несет, но сдерживать накопившееся за эти недели раздражение не было сил. – Подчиненные? Слуги? А Ричард у тебя тоже слуга? Ты поэтому решил его публично наказать?  
– Ричард оскорбил меня своей картиной, – равнодушно пожал плечами Джеймс.  
И вот тут Джереми испугался.  
-Тебе не кажется, что ты перегибаешь палку? – спросил он. – Запретить детям ставить майский шест – это как-то слишком.  
– Я не запрещал. Но если запретил кто-то другой – тем лучше, меньше шансов, что повредят купол.  
– Джеймс, купол трещит по швам. Я видел камни, они продержатся еще от силы месяц. Нам надо садиться.  
– Нет! Здесь мы в безопасности. И ты знаешь, насколько меньше стало в городе преступлений? Общая беда помогает.  
– Скорее помогает то, что сбежать некуда, – мрачно ответил Джереми.  
– Мы не будем это обсуждать. Не сейчас. Я не считаю, что земля под нами подходит для посадки и основания нового королевства.  
– Но…  
– Я так решил. А камни заменим и в полете, – Джеймс поднял руку, повелевая Джереми молчать. – А теперь оставь меня.  
Джереми развернулся на каблуках и вышел, грохнув дверью.

Джереми ошибается, когда не верит, что у него дома спокойно. Его дом такой живой. Жаль, что я не могу показать ему этого. Никогда не мог, мы слишком разные. Когда-то в этом была наша сила. Сейчас я уже не чувствую этого.  
Он всегда смеялся над тем, как много значат для меня чувства. Но сейчас чувства – это единственное настоящее, что во мне осталось.  
Я сижу во дворе его дома. Тут видно небо. Оно такое синее, что переливов купола почти не заметно. А во дворе растут желтые цветы – я помню, ромашки. Джереми так смешно относится к садоводству, всегда над ним смеется, а на деле его дом – один из немногих, где сохранились цветы. У меня дома буйство лаванды, полынь, а весной – сирень. А у Джереми такая пушистая – мимоза? Это странно, сейчас же вроде осень.   
Я валяюсь в цветах, слушаю их шелест, смотрю в небо. И именно поэтому я слышу, как она идет – большая желтая кошка. Она такая же, как Джереми – крадется и думает, что ее не слышно. Глупая. Цветы все слышат. А я слышу их. Я отвожу руку вверх ладонью, и ее касается влажный нос и шершавый язык. Как дерюга, но она тянется облизать мне лицо, и я не могу ей отказать. Здесь и сейчас, во дворе ее дома, куда ее не пускали целый год.  
Эти мысли снова вызывают боль. Я трясу головой, и бубенцы звенят. Пять бубенцов, как же их чудовищно мало, меня же не спасала целая шляпа. Кошка мурчит и укладывает тяжелую башку мне на грудь, дышит жарко и щекочет мне лицо усами. Так мне трудно дышать, но это отвлекает от боли. А я и не знал даже, что большие кошки умеют мурчать. Или только эта умеет?  
Джереми думает, что все можно объяснить словами. Что в городе нет праздников потому, что Король так велел. Но мне кажется, что люди тоже их не хотят. И я должен как-то ему это рассказать.

– Джереми!  
Он проснулся от того, что кто-то трясет его за плечо. Схватил было спрятанный под подушкой кинжал, но вовремя остановился, опознав белеющий в темноте силуэт.  
– А, это ты, – Джереми зевнул и приподнялся. В дверном проеме светились зеленые глаза. – И тварь еще эту притащил. Что-то случилось?  
– Город сходит с ума, – Ричард зябко обнял себя за плечи. – Люди забывают прошлое, не ценят настоящее и не любят друг друга.  
– Боже, что за чушь, – сэр Джереми сел и все-таки потянулся зажечь свечу. – Время непростое, мы в бегах, а тут еще и уйти некуда. Вот люди и злятся.  
– Нет, – Ричард забрался на кровать с ногами и натянул подол рубашки на колени. – Если бы злились. А они не смеются, не сплетничают, дети не играют. Как неживые.  
– Джеймс… Король считает, что преступлений стало меньше, – выдал Джереми аргумент, который ему самому казался слабеньким.  
– Король такой же, как его народ. Равнодушный.  
– А может, наоборот? – тихо спросил Джереми. – Может, это народ стал таким же, как Король?  
Ричард поднял на него огромные в колеблющихся тенях глаза.  
– Не только Король. Мы тоже. Они никого не ценят, никому не помогают. Как… как ты.  
Джереми вздрогнул, а Ричард поежился. Накинуть на него лоскутное одеяло оказалось таким простым и естественным, что Джереми сам не заметил своего движения.  
– И ничего не помнят, – он сжал пальцы на плечах друга. – Как ты.  
– Тогда мне это больше не нужно! – прошипел Ричард, с ненавистью хватаясь за бубенчик на виске. – Я должен вспомнить.  
Он с силой дернул прядь волос, пытаясь оторвать побрякушку. Джереми перехватил его запястье.  
– Тише, – львица подошла и положила голову на край постели, но он предпочел ее не заметить. – Позволь мне.  
Он притянул Ричарда к себе за плечо и вытащил из-под подушки кинжал. Ричард прижался к нему и опустил голову, подставляясь, чтобы было удобнее, рассыпавшиеся волосы обнажили шею с выступающими позвонками. Джереми подцепил прядь мягких волос, которую сам же заплел и полоснул клинком. Бубенцы падали на пол со странным немелодичным дребезгом, львицо зло рычала на этот звук. Джереми пробежался пальцами по волосам Ричарда, растрепывая, расплетая остатки косичек. Тот поднял голову и обернулся, не пытаясь отстраниться.  
– Голоса в голове такие громкие. Но мне придется с этим разобраться.  
Джереми пожал плечами:  
– Ну хочешь, забери эту кошку с собой, – он кивнул на львицу, которая старательно плющила тяжелой лапой бубенчик. – Говорят, мурлыканье успокаивает.  
– Может, я лучше останусь у тебя? Как раньше?  
Делить с кем-то постель Джереми очень не хотелось, не покидало ощущение, что у него воруют воздух и жизнь, но он пожал плечами и кивнул. Ричард благодарно улыбнулся и, завернувшись по уши в одеяло, уснул.

– Закрой окно.  
Здесь, на вершине башни, всегда свистит ветер. Рвется в открытые окна, пытается раздуть намертво стянутые шнурами тяжелые шторы, разметывает порой забытые на столе бумаги. А потом они все вместе выуживают указы из-под кровати. Окна не закрываются никогда.  
Ричард захлопывает окно, с трудом проворачивает тяжелую щеколду и отсекает звуки улицы, хотя бы ту часть, которую может. Рев вулкана на горизонте не отменишь, но так хоть не слышно непрекращающихся стенаний горожан. Ничего на самом деле не случилось, ни лава, ни пепел еще не добрались до предгорий, в которых стоит Город, но ему кажется, что люди заранее себя хоронят. И взывают-взывают-взывают к своему Королю. Будто он и так не пытается решить проблему. Ричард зло обрывает шнуры и задергивает тяжелые, почти черные шторы. Уж лучше полумрак и свечи, чем багровое небо.  
– Тише, тише, – Джеймса так трясет, что обнять его за плечи и силой усадить в кресло кажется нормальным. – Дыши. И говори с нами.  
Ричард присаживается на подлокотник, берет из рук Джереми тяжелый кубок и подносит его своему Королю. Своему другу.  
– Воздух будет отравлен ядом и пеплом, а земля расколется, – шепчет Король. – Я летал за северный кряж к хозяйке Великой Книги.  
У него ледяные руки, а на плаще, который Джереми еле с него содрал, замерзшие капли. Он действительно летал, далеко, высоко и очень быстро.   
– Мы должны уйти? – сэр Джереми без церемоний садится на скамеечку для ног – не слишком удобно, зато так он сможет заглядывать Джеймсу в лицо.   
– Мы не сможем унести с собой достаточно для устройства на новом месте. Да и куда нам уходить? Все ближайшие земли заняты, – король стискивает кубок так, что золото бы уже помялось. Серебро держится, но Ричард не уверен, что это надолго. – Мы должны улететь.  
– Как??? Мы не сможем построить вовремя летучие корабли для всего города.  
– Нам и не нужно, – тихо говорит Джеймс. – Хозяйка говорит, если мы договоримся с Птицами, одна из них может нас унести. Всех.   
– Так это же прекрасно? – спрашивает Ричард. – Чего ты тогда так испуган? Скорее отправляем посольство к гигантским птицам.  
– Там, на высоте, мало воздуха и сильный ветер, вы же знаете.   
Они кивают. Они не любят летучие машины так фанатично, как их Король, но да, они в курсе.  
– Это погубит город вернее, чем пепел и землетрясения, – продолжает Джеймс. – Но мы можем использовать защитное заклинание, которое стоит на наших стенах, усилить его и растянуть в купол над городом. Хозяйка Книги сказала, это сработает.  
– Но от какого источника мы возьмем столько силы?  
– Она говорит, любовь к Городу и его жителям будет источником. Воплощенная любовь, – он поднимает глаза и смотрит на друзей. – Мое сердце.

Вокруг сияет медь, слепит глаза. Надраен каждый винтик, хотя я знаю, что ни один уборщик не прикасался к этим деталям. Машина ровно такая же, какой мы ее создали. Наша безупречная защита. Наша безжалостная смерть. Она издает едва слышный гул, ритмичный, не ввинчивающийся в уши. Спокойно можно говорить, а не кричать. Но я невольно дышу ей в такт. Вдох на каждые четыре оборота колеса. Так же, как когда-то дышал в такт живому сердцу.   
Колесо огромное, зубчатое, очень-очень легкое и ажурное, ведь это я рисовал проект. Я подхожу ближе, протягиваю руку, но не касаюсь – нельзя, я знаю, оно встретит меня упругой плотной силой, которую моя ладонь не может преодолеть, а если я буду настойчив – оттолкнет. Я помню, я уже пытался. Наполовину в шутку, наполовину всерьез проверял, не сможет ли кто-то разрушить машину и погубить нас всех. Потом я долго тряс ладонью, которую покалывали сотни острых иголочек, а Джереми ругался и кричал, что я идиот и псих.   
– Тебя до сих пор сюда пускают.  
Голос за спиной почти неотличим от гула машины, такой же глухой и ровный. Такой же неживой. Мне нужно собрать все свое мужество, чтобы обернуться.  
– Стража до сих пор считает меня твоим другом.  
Он спускается по ступенькам легко, засунув руки в карманы, запрокинув голову, разглядывая машину. Он всегда смотрел на нее так – снизу вверх, зачаровано. Я сдвигаюсь дальше от колеса, в центре которого сияет нестерпимым светом платформа. Я обхожу его по длинной дуге, шепчу про себя: "Ну, давай же, стань ближе, стань вплотную." Мне кажется, я слишком много времени провел со львицей.  
– Так и есть.  
Я вздрагиваю, вспоминаю вкус пыли на своих губах, брусчатку под коленями, руки в жестких перчатках, которые тащили меня по ступеням дворца и дальше на площадь, к столбу. Мне хочется кричать.  
– Но все же тебе не идет этот цвет.  
Он едва слышно хмыкает, у меня внутри все на миг замирает от глупой надежды. Останавливается спиной ко мне, сложив руки за спиной, рассматривает машину. Медные блики пляшут на его фигуре, и кажется, что он весь тоже из металла: ржавый костюм, неподвижное лицо, даже пряди волос кажутся выкованными из тонкой проволоки. Мне хочется подойти вплотную, коснуться их, проверить. Хочется знать, что хоть что-то осталось неизменным.  
– Да, ты говорил. И Джереми тоже. Я рад, что ты снова с ним.  
У меня обрывается сердце. Как я могу так с ним поступить? Как бы равнодушен он ни был, он все равно следит за нами. В силу привычки или странной заботы, как бы он ее теперь ни понимал. Он все так же стоит спиной ко мне, стража за тяжелыми дверями не услышит ничего до самого конца.  
– Джеймс. Обернись.  
Он слегка склоняет голову к левому плечу, глядит на меня краем глаза, так небрежно, а потом понимает. Он поворачивается, медленно и плавно, разводит в стороны пустые ладони. Резная рукоять пистолета оттягивает мою ладонь.

– Зачем?  
Я выдыхаю, кусаю губы. Вокруг слишком много медных бликов и гула.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты забрал свое сердце с платформы. Хочу, чтобы ты забрал его себе.  
Он приподнимает бровь, и я, как всегда, не могу противостоять этому насмешливому взгляду, начинаю частить.  
– Тогда заклинание спадет, Птица сядет, и Город станет прежним, – я говорю слишком общие слова, они не работают, дыхания не хватает, какие там четыре удара, дышать бы на два. – Джеймс, люди в городе перестали быть собой. Они равнодушны, жестоки, не помнят ни себя, ни любимых.  
– Считаешь, это моя вина? – Джеймс отворачивается на миг, смотрит на машину, но не на ее колеса и шарниры, а на свое сердце в центре.  
– Нет, я..  
– Считаешь, – все так же не опуская рук, он делает шаг вперед. От платформы и ко мне. – Моя и ваша, да? Я предпочел долг любви, а вы не смогли жить с этим. С тем, что ваши сердца не могли заменить мое. Ты настолько любил жизнь, что не смог бы его отдать, и предпочел забыть. А Джереми любил прежде всего себя, и именно поэтому его сердце ничего не стоит. Кто она, эта несчастная львица? Совесть, которая не давала ему спать по ночам? Теперь, говорят, она греет твою постель.  
Он неправ. В голове начинают звенеть хрустальные колокольчики, их острые грани режут мой мозг изнутри.  
– Джеймс, мы можем все исправить.  
– Конечно, – он подходит еще ближе, и я собираю волю в кулак, чтобы не начать пятиться. – Но что, если я не хочу?  
– Но почему?   
Он молчит, делает еще один шаг ко мне, а я смотрю ему в глаза. Вокруг слишком светло, приходится щуриться, чтоб хоть что-то увидеть, но я вглядываюсь изо всех сил. У него всегда были светлые глаза, но сейчас они кажутся почти бесцветными, как утренний блик на лезвии ножа. Бесцветными, но на удивление живыми, и я пытаюсь понять их выражение. Я знаю Джеймса двадцать лет, я был при нем в самые разные моменты, так что же...  
– Ты боишься, – шепчу я пересохшими губами. Он вздрагивает и на миг замирает. – Ты видишь, что происходит с городом, что происходит с нами и не хочешь брать на себя эту вину. За то, что не сумел нас спасти.  
– Я спас вас. Я забочусь о вас, – он делает последний шаг, и дуло пистолета упирается ему в грудь. Туда, где под белым шелком сейчас пусто. – Мне нечего стыдиться, я ничего не хочу менять. Так что стреляй, Ричард. Мое сердце остановится, и Птица упадет, вместе со всем Городом.  
Пол уходит из-под ног, и мне кажется, что Птица падает прямо сейчас. Он смотрит мне в глаза, улыбается и, кажется, не видит в своих словах противоречия.  
– Не можешь? – он поднимает руку, тонкие пальцы стискивают мое запястье, отбирают пистолет. – Конечно, не можешь. Как всегда.  
Он отступает на шаг и зовет: "Стража!"  
А я думаю, что лучше бы он застрелил меня здесь и сейчас.

– Ты в самом деле думаешь взломать замок, который ковал Король?  
Джереми вздрогнул и поднял голову. Было темно, горела только пара факелов в начале коридора. Конечно, здесь не было ни сырости, ни крыс, но на особые условия для преступников Король не тратился. Вот почему Джереми принял груду тряпья на лежанке за спящего друга. А вот почему он не услышал шагов?  
– Ну так что? – Ричард опустился на одно колено и заглянул ему в лицо.  
– Ну, я мог хотя бы попытаться, – мрачно хмыкнул Кларксон.  
Взломать замок, к которому приложил руку Джеймс, и правда было нереально. Механизмы слушались Короля, ластились к его рукам, как будто были живыми, и всегда выполняли его волю. Проще было выломать дверь из петель, чем открыть этот замок.  
– Спасибо, – тихо ответил Ричард.   
А Джереми наконец-то понял, что с ним не так. Голос. Голос был прежним, ясным и четким, ни капли неуверенности, такой мерзкой и липкой, к которой он привык за последние дни.   
– Ты вернулся... – тихо прошептал он.  
– Вернулся, – кивнул Ричард. – Голова чертовски болит весь день, хоть меня по ней и не посмели бить. Ты мне воды не подашь?  
Джереми обернулся к выходу, где стояла бочка с питьевой водой, поднялся было на ноги, но остановился.  
– Погоди, какая, к чертям собачьим, вода? Нам надо вытаскивать тебя отсюда!  
– Как? – хмыкнул Ричард. – Ты пришел сюда, ночью, тайно. Не верю, что ты не пытался поговорить с Джеймсом. Но не достучался, правда же? Наш Король уже не тот, что был прежде.  
Джереми тяжело встал, дошел до бочки и зачерпнул ковшик воды.  
– Мы виноваты в том, что случилось с Королем и городом? – спросил он, подавая Ричарду воду.  
Его руки едва заметно дрогнули, принимая тяжелую посудину. Но Джереми заметил, что на тонких запястьях нет ни следа от кандалов, ни единой царапины.   
– Ты не сопротивлялся, – это был не вопрос.  
– А зачем? – Ричард поднял голову, капли воды, рубиновые в свете факелов, скатывались с его губ. – Ты правильно сказал, мы виноваты. Мы не смогли поддержать Джеймса, мы были так уверены, что наш спокойный мудрый Король останется собой даже без сердца. А оказывается, если отнять у мудреца способность любить, он станет жестоким чудовищем, для которого всеобщее благо – лишь идея.   
– Ты поэтому не сопротивлялся? – прорычал Джереми. – Считаешь это карой?  
– Ну что ты, – Ричард рассмеялся. – Я же пытался убить Короля! В сопротивлении не было смысла.  
– Ты пытался... что?!  
– Пытался заставить его вытащить сердце из машины. Забрать его себе. Рассчитывал, что Птица тогда спокойно сядет, и заклинание развеется, – Ричард сел на плиты пола, поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее и привалился спиной к косяку двери. – Угрожал, что пристрелю его, если он откажется. Он выбрал смерть. Как ты понимаешь, на курок я не нажал.  
– Ты псих, – прошептал Джереми.  
– Тогда уж точно был, – хмыкнул Ричард. Джереми видел его запрокинутую голову, он упирался затылком в холодную стену. Губы кривила едва заметная шальная улыбка. – Голова болела так, что я почти ничего не видел. Но вот то, насколько холодные нынче у него глаза, рассмотреть сумел. Испугался настолько, что даже в себя пришел. Мы потеряли Короля, Джереми.  
Сэр Джереми только хмыкнул и тяжело сел на пол у стены, зеркально повторяя позу Ричарда. Уперся затылком в стену, вытянул ноги и попытался расслабиться. Плиты были холодными, завтра утром будет болеть спина. Не то, чтобы это уже имело значение.  
– Ты что делаешь? – Ричард обернулся, опираясь на руку.   
– Как ты правильно сказал, мы потеряли Короля. Так что я остаюсь с тобой. До рассвета и дальше.  
– Ты спятил? – вскрикнул Ричард. – Уходи немедленно!  
– Ну, прогони меня, – рассмеялся Джереми.  
Из темного угла вынырнула львица. Подошла, притерлась огромной башкой под подбородок и улеглась рядом, делясь теплом. Джереми зарылся пальцами в густой мех. До рассвета оставалось три часа.

Утро было ослепительно солнечным. Настолько, что они невольно замерли, прищурившись, на выходе из темницы, но все же успели шагнуть дальше, прежде чем стража подтолкнула в спины. Солнечным и холодным. Джереми краем глаза видел, как Ричард ежится в тонкой рубахе. Самого его раздевать не стали, все-таки Король еще не отдавал приказов на его счет, а связать их обоих Джереми не дал уже сознательно. Он и так еле мог смотреть, как Ричард вздрагивает и шарахается от прикосновений стражников. Неживые, черт, глазастый художник был прав.   
Бывший фаворит Короля мог бы ожидать насмешек или сочувствия, но на деле стража не проявляла эмоций вообще, деловито выполняя зазубренную процедуру.  
Принять последний кубок вина из их рук Ричард не смог, только покачал головой и отвернулся. Пальцы дрожали, да и в горло ничего не лезло. Хотя, может, стоило влить в него вино силой – может, не было бы так страшно и горько.   
– Мне не хватает твоей львицы, – тихо шепнул Ричард, пока они шли сквозь строй по площади.  
Джереми прислушался к странному режущему чувству в груди – оно возникло с первым лучом, когда львица исчезла – и усмехнулся:  
– Это нелепо, ревновать к собственной части. Но я сейчас начну.  
Помост на площади перед дворцом сколотили за ночь, и Джереми невольно порадовался, что Джеймс не велел обить его черным коленкором.  
– Ну слава богу, хоть здесь ему не изменил вкус, – шепнул Ричард, подумав о том же самом.  
Джереми поднялся следом за ним по ступеням, благо при их разнице в росте это не имело значения, и взгляд на балкон дворца они бросили одновременно. Они не смотрели в молчаливую толпу – равнодушную, серую, уж лучше бы свистели, было бы не так жутко – они смотрели на Джеймса.  
Король стоял, сложив руки за спиной, не пытался отвести взгляд, абсолютно уверенный в том, что делает. Джереми смотрел на старого друга и не узнавал его. Если бы он хотя бы опустил голову, Джереми бы понял, что ему не все равно.  
– Зачем вы здесь, сэр Джереми? – холодный голос раскатился по площади.  
– Чтобы не совершить вторую самую страшную ошибку в своей жизни, – Джереми шагнул вперед, к краю помоста. Золотые, сочащиеся смолой доски скрипнули под его каблуком. – Ты считаешь, что он виновен? Что он заслужил смерть? Ну что ж, давай! Отдай приказ!  
Стража начала бить в барабаны. Король поднял руку, подавая сигнал палачу, и Ричард ахнул – все-таки верил до последнего. Но прикоснуться к себе не позволил, сам шагнул к колоде и стал на колени. Джереми не хотел оборачиваться, не хотел видеть, как умирает надежда в его глазах.  
– Что ж ты ждешь? Убей тех, кого ты звал своими соратниками. Убей за то, что они с тобой не согласились. Убей своих друзей.  
Он отступил назад, развел руки и сам стал на колени рядом с Ричардом. Замер и палач, и толпа. А Джеймс… Джеймс смотрел холодными пустыми глазами, поднял руку, чтобы дать отмашку палачу… а потом пошатнулся и вцепился пальцами в балюстраду.  
– Освободить их.  
Полы ржаво-коричневого плаща свистнули в воздухе, когда он развернулся и ушел с балкона. Ричард сел на доски, тяжело дыша, не веря, что он жив. А потом мир накренился. Птица легла на крыло, спускаясь к земле.

За окном давно стемнело. Половина города ругается, что внизу темнеет раньше, только гильдия свечников пребывает в эйфории и хочет устроить фейерверки. Прислали уже третье прошение за неделю. Король Джеймс нервно щурится на трепещущие огоньки свечей в канделябре и трет переносицу. Он так устал, а дел еще невпроворот.  
– И долго ты будешь тут сидеть? – за спиной раздается шелест тяжелых тканей и не менее тяжелые шаги.  
– У меня еще много работы.   
Король не поворачивает головы, человеку за спиной он давно уже не боится подставлять спину.  
– Не лги, – сэр Джереми подходит и присаживается на край стола, чуть не сбивая бедром чернильницу. – Ты просто боишься спать.  
– Да что ты себе позволяешь? – Джеймс нервно собирает в стопочку слегка помятые документы, чтоб на них и в самом деле чего не пролили.  
– Служу своему Королю, – говорит Джереми без улыбки.  
Протягивает руку и осторожно снимает с его головы корону, стараясь не зацепить, не дернуть острыми зубцами спутанные серебристые пряди. Джеймс завороженно смотрит на символ своей власти, на золото и камни поверх стопки опостылевших бумаг. Ему бы устроить разнос за такую наглость, но, если быть откровенным, он по ней соскучился.  
И когда сильные пальцы сжимают его плечо, тянут вверх – он встает без колебаний, послушно идет в спальню и позволяет уронить себя на постель.

– А где... – он оглядывается по сторонам, их двоих слишком мало для этой широкой постели.  
– Здесь.  
Ричард отзывается из темноты в дальнем углу, и хотя Джеймс прекрасно знает, что он вошел через потайную дверь, ему кажется, что его художник сплелся из дрожащих теней. В его волосах отливает искристой лазурью перо – вот о чем он беседовал с Птицей, выцыганил-таки сувенир – и Джереми не упускает шанса пошутить на эту тему.  
В четыре руки они легко и быстро раздевают Джеймса, а потом он откидывается на спину и пошире разводит ноги.   
Джеймс никогда не бывает снизу.  
Ричард и Джереми переглядываются и качают головами.  
– Никакой больше жертвенности, мой Король, – с тихим осуждением шепчет Ричард.  
Они склоняются к нему оба, ласкают, одаривают легкими поцелуями, прикасаются везде, и Джеймс невольно вскрикивает, когда его члена касаются сразу два языка. Они удерживают его бедра, не дают шевелиться и вылизывают так, как им хочется. Им, наверное, неудобно, но Джеймс не смотрит, зажмуривает глаза и стискивает простыни во вспотевших кулаках, чтоб только не вцепиться им в волосы.  
Потом он лениво и расслабленно наблюдает за ними сквозь ресницы. Джереми берет Ричарда, придавливая всем весом и удерживая его запястья над головой, но двигается мучительно медленно, помня, что у них всех был целый год без любви. И, видимо, это слишком, потому что Ричард, вначале пытавшийся напоказ вырываться и ерзать, под конец может только хрипло поскуливать. Он закусывает губы почти в кровь, и Джеймс не может этого видеть. Он перекатывается по постели и касается пальцами его рта. Ричард со всхлипом втягивает его пальцы в рот, сосет почти исступленно и оказывается, что этого как раз не хватало. Ричард бьется, кричит, выдирает одну руку из железной хватки Джереми, но только бессильно бьет ей по постели. А сам Джереми тяжело падает на кровать между ними, раскидывается, привычно занимая половину пространства, и подтягивает их к себе.  
Ночь на земле тоже долгая. 


End file.
